


Love Bites

by Elphachel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphachel/pseuds/Elphachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla bites Laura, and Laura goes to her father's place.</p><p>Kind of a "will they reconcile" with absolutely no worry that they won't because I'm Hollstein trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I miss you...

Hey Laura,

I miss you, creampuff. Been a few weeks since you went to your dad's place, and you know I get... "Distracted" when we call on Skype and stuff (your fault for looking like you do...), so I decided a letter was how I could tell you something other than what I'm going to do to you the next time I see you.

First thing I want to say is I love you. I know that sometimes I suck at showing it, but I do. And when I tell LaF and Perry and Danny to piss off, know that I do it with a heart full of love for you (and because the ginger squad keeps interrupting right as we get to the good part...).

Second thing I want to say is stay safe. I happen to like you with your blood and organs inside your body, and with all your limbs attached. It's quite becoming. So stay safe cupcake.

The third thing is that I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. I know that I pushed too far. I should've seen that you weren't into what I was doing, but I kept going, and I hurt you, and god, I can never forgive myself. I am so sorry Laura. I am so so sorry.

Apparently I'm meant to go on some hike with Danny now (save me please). I'll write again later, cupcake.

Love you,

Carmilla


	2. The Bite

Laura sighed as she read Carmilla's letter.  
"When are you going to get over it, Carm?" She whispered softly, touching her neck where the vampire had bitten her the day before she left for her father's house.

Three Weeks Ago:

"Carm! I've gotta finish packing!" Laura whined as Carmilla threw the almost unclothed beauty back onto the bed in their dorm room. Laura had been trying to pack for two days, but Carmilla kept interrupting.  
"Come on, creampuff, we've got a few more hours before the prison guard comes to get you for the 'safety camp'. Might as well make the most of it," with that, Carmilla pounced on Laura, kissing her, a moan forcing it's way through her lips.  
"Caaaaaaarm..." Laura's protests were becoming more and more feeble as she melted under the vampire's touch. She gasped as Carmilla's hand worked down her stomach and onto the waste and of her panties. Using all of her self control, she pulled Carmilla's hand away from her.  
"Carmilla, stop," Laura snapped, her voice now serious. Carmilla's hand returned to its position. "Carm, NO!" Laura all but yelled, clearly frustrated. She pulled away, and felt Carmilla's nails rake against her skin accidentally, one at her stomach, one at her neck. Crying out in pain, she felt a warm liquid trickle down her neck. 'Shit,' she thought, seeing Carmilla's eyes turn predatory.  
"Carmilla. Carmilla, it's me. Carm, please." Laura screamed in fear as she felt Carmilla's fangs sink into her neck, unable to control her basic urges. Within seconds, Laura felt lightheaded, but whether it was from terror or loss of blood she couldn't tell. The world was black at the edges as she whispered, "Carm... Stop..." With that, Carmilla's face suddenly cleared, am expression of confusion replacing the predatory snarl.  
"What the hell just-" Carmilla stopped, looking down at the small girl beneath her who was close to passing out. "Fuck!" Carmilla shouted, noticing the blood dripping from two small holes in Laura's neck. Hearing Carmilla out of her trance, Laura fought to focus her eyes. Seeing Carmilla still over her, Laura scrambled out of the bed, but collapsed as she tried to stand. She coughed into the floor.  
"Laura, Laura, I'm so fucking sorry, I don't know what happened, I just saw blood and I lost control, please, it'll never happen again-"  
"Just leave it, Carmilla," Laura said, weariness in her voice as she interrupted the begging girl. "I'm going to pack, and then I need to lie down." Seeing Carmilla moving to lie next to her, Laura added, "alone" to the end of her sentence. Carmilla sat back on her bed.  
When Laura's father came to get her, she muttered a goodbye to Carmilla, and left without looking back. She didn't hear Carmilla's final whisper:  
"I'm so sorry..."


	3. Advice from Papa Hollis

"Do you think I did the wrong thing?" Laura asked her father over dinner that night. Despite his protective nature, he had been surprisingly okay with his daughter dating a lesbian vampire who had bitten her twice. He chewed the bite that he was on for a while, as though he was trying to avoid the question. Finally he swallowed, and said, much to her shock,  
"I honestly believe that you were a little harsh..." Laura went to contradict him, never wanting to be wrong, but he held up a hand to silence her. "I know that I'm protective, Laura. I'm not going to lie about that. And yes: perhaps I do go overboard sometimes. So I understand that the fact that I'm willing to leave you in danger is strange to you, but I have two main reasons.   
The first is that if that Lophiiformes thing comes back, I think that Carmilla is your best chance at safety.   
The second is that I've seen you two together. Not just a few weeks ago, when you were a bit pissed at her. But also three months ago, remember? I came to see the campus, and Carmilla came with us because she had no one there for her. And you just held her hand, and pressed yourself against her for the whole day, and when we were at dinner than night your eyes lit up when she walked it. I honestly believe that she is one of the best things to happen to you since your mother..." At this her father broke off, unable to say the terrible final fate of her mother. He shook himself, and when he was ready, he continued.  
"That girl is a blessing to you. She makes you smile and laugh and fight for life. And she made a mistake. It was a bad mistake. I would never have forgiven her if she had bled you dry. But whether or not you'll admit it, you've forgiven her, and you love her. And I just hope that her guilt over what happened isn't enough to make you lose her." With his speech finished, Laura's father went back to spearing his fish with his fork. Laura groaned.  
"I hate it when you're right," she mumbled, before going to her room. Half an hour later, she emerged, all of her belongings ready to return to Silas.  
"Can you drive me back tomorrow?" She asked, clearly a little frustrated. Her father smiled, clearly glad to have won, even if it meant his daughter was leaving sooner.  
"Of course," he said happily. "Now finish your dinner and get some rest."  
'I'm probably not going to get much tomorrow,' Laura thought, hiding her smirk behind some fish.


	4. Goodbye my love

Hey Laura,

I would normally call you to say this, or I'd find some other way to do it, but I just can't. I know that you won't be back at Silas for a few more weeks, so you'll get this at home.

I don't know how to say this, but here goes: I'm leaving. I've hurt you so many times now, physically and emotionally. Maybe it's better to just have one last big hurt and leave your life. I don't want to do this; I have to do this.

I'm leaving in a few days. I guess I'm just hoping you'll have time to see this and persuade me otherwise. I really do love you, creampuff.

Really. Laura, I really love you. I'm sorry I never told you that properly, that it was just empty words before. I didn't realise how much I loved you until you pulled me out of my feed. When I was drinking your blood, when I drink any blood straight from the source, I lose myself. That was what happened. You weren't Laura anymore. My body only let me see and taste blood.

Then I heard your voice. In my lifetime, so many people have pleaded to me while I killed them. Some of them I knew; some of them I didn't. I'm sad to say that I never heard them until it was too late. And even then I couldn't have stopped. With you, though, with you, I heard you, and I thought, "it's Laura, it's my Laura, she's hurting, protect her, help her!" And I beat my instincts.

I know that's not a good way to say "I love you", saying that I didn't eat you, but it's just... You're something else creampuff. And whatever that something else is, I love it and I love you.

In case you get this too late to find me: goodbye, my dear. I love you, but remember: the biggest mistake you could ever make is loving me back.

Carmilla


	5. I love you

"Carm, I'm back," Laura called as she walked back into their dorm room. She heard the shower running, Carmilla... singing! Laura went weak at knees as she thought of the vampire, her vampire, naked and covered in soap. It's not like she hadn't seen it before, but still... Laura shuddered, trying to banish the image from her mind.  
Looking around the dorm room, Laura was amazed to see that Carmilla had changed nothing. Except... Laura did a quick 360 of the room; her favourite yellow pillow was gone! After panicking for a few seconds, Laura spotted it lying on Carmilla's bed.  
"She's been sleeping with my pillow," Laura whispered softly, realisation at how much Carmilla had missed her hitting her.  
Then she saw the suitcase. She ran over, hearing the water stop. She knew she only had a few more seconds before Carmilla came in to get dressed, and once Carmilla walked in there'd be a few things preventing her from looking at the suitcase...  
Peering in, she saw some of Carmilla's clothing, as well as some roles of money and a pair of hiking shoes.   
"What the-" Laura was interrupted by Carmilla's surprised shout. "Creampuff! What're you doing back so early?" True to her prediction, Carmilla's nude form had taken away all of Laura's mental capabilities. She stood there, her mouth flopping open and closed like a puppet's. Carmilla could see what she was doing to Laura. She smirked and sauntered over, before pulling Laura close. Laura swallowed hard. Carmilla let out a soft laugh.  
"Either you've got way too many clothes on," she purred in Laura's ear, "or I've got way too few on. Either way, one of us," she stroked her arm down Laura's side, "is going to have to change. And I think we both know who that's going to be..." Without a second thought, Laura pulled Carmilla into a kiss, only breaking the contact as her shirt went over her head. Within seconds they were on the bed, a tangle of limbs, hair, and whispered words of passion.

"God, I missed you," Laura said, her hand still tangled in Carmilla's hair. Both girls were panting slightly. Carmilla's hands were resting at Laura's waist, and Laura pulled her hands out of the dark hair surrounding them and found Carmilla's hands. She began tracing shapes into Carmilla's palm.  
"Listen, Laura," Carmilla stuttered, "about what happened before you left-" Laura shushed her as she pressed their lips together.  
"It's all forgotten," she whispered, pulling away from the kiss. As she went back in for another one, however, Carmilla pulled away.  
"No," Carmilla said quietly, "it's not all forgotten. I remember it. I can't forget it. I wake up screaming after nightmares that I couldn't stop. That I killed you. God Laura, it can never be forgotten. You should never forget. You should remember that I'm a monster. You should hate me..." To Laura's shock, she felt Carmilla's shoulders start to shake.   
"Carm, are you... Are you crying?" Laura's voice broke slightly as the vampire turned away from her. This was her strong Carmilla. She couldn't break down. Laura felt her eyes filling at the soft sobs that found their way past Carmilla's mouth every few seconds.  
"Carmilla..." Laura said after a few minutes, "you're right. This isn't forgotten. It's forgiven." Carmilla turned to Laura, and even in the darkness that was settling over them, Laura could see that Carmilla was smiling a soft smile, her tear-streaked face looking joyous again.  
"How did I get so lucky that I got you in my life?" Carmilla whispered as she slid back into Laura's embrace.  
"Well, you kinda led girls to their death for centuries before you came here to do the same to me, so maybe that's it," Laura said playfully. Carmilla chuckled slightly, before flipping herself on top of Laura.  
"Are you sure it has nothing to do with this?" She growled, moving into kiss Laura's neck. Laura let her for a few seconds, before pulling her away.  
"That's certainly a bonus, but it's something more about this," Laura whispered, wrapping her arms around Carmilla and turning them so that they were on their sides facing each other. Laura snuggled her head into Carmilla, smiling into the crook of her neck. "Yes, this certainly had a lot to do with me loving you."  
"I love you too, cupcake." Carmilla kissed her forehead.  
"Glad to hear it Carm," Laura said through a yawn. "Goodnight."  
"Sleep well, Laura." Laura fell asleep in the embrace of her love, as Carmilla held her close.


End file.
